The subject application is directed generally to enhanced use of user interface displays and is particularly suited for display of content on shared devices, such as document processing devices.
Graphical user interfaces are frequently used to facilitate control of data processing devices, including devices such as information kiosks, and document processing devices such as copiers, printers, facsimile machines, scanners, or multifunction peripherals having two or more of such functions. Graphical user interfaces are advantageous, insofar as they provide a flexible, user-friendly display where software is used to generate ordered, hierarchical controls for the many functions associated with complex devices. Frequently, device control or operation functionality employs one or more selectable display areas, such as a key display or graphical icon associated with such functionality. A user selects the functionality in accordance with the associated display indicia and thus completes a selected operation.
Graphical user interfaces are frequently contained in a relatively small display area, such as a touch screen control. While devices are typically networked to allow for shared use among multiple users, displays are geared to control or view machine or job status. To the extent that such displays show content acquired from the network, it is typically content that is associated with a document for which processing is desired, such as a thumbnail image of a document to be printed.